Giving In
by Tala32
Summary: Months have past and no sign of the crew. Ezra feels alone and abandoned at then hands of the Inquisitor. What will happen to him? Will he be rescued? Will he parish? Or will he walk down the dark path to the dark side? Join Ezra on this story and see where this little adventure will take us.
1. Captive

**This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, so I hope it's good. I think I chose the right rating, if I didn't please let me know. I'm kinda new to this. ^-^'**

**Also I would love to hear some ideas any of you have for this fanfiction. It would be very much depreciated! :)**

**disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. They belong to Disney.**

* * *

><p><em>'They left me…'<em>

Silence filled the small windowless room. Nothing but subtle rasped breathing could be heard from one of the dark corners.

_'They haven't come…'_

The small figure in the corner remained motionless. In all accounts he would appear dead, except for the faint rise and fall of his sides, as he tried to breathe normally. The tiny form was covered in wounds. Some seemed minor, but painful, while others appeared to be on the edge of being called serious. A crimson substance still ebbed from the injuries and covered the tiny figure, giving the evidence that they were still fresh. Though under the new ones one could see the half healed and scared wounds that the boy had probably gotten during his long time within the small room.

_'They aren't coming…'_

Tiny fingers curled in to tight fists as what felt like realization and anger came over the young boy. Curling up into a tighter ball the boy tried to find some comfort in his own little corner but only found himself being jabbed by the pain in his sides. Soon pain was followed by coughing and wheezing from the movement forced on the weakened body.

_'Shouldn't have trusted them…'_

A flinched came from the curled up form as the sound of the door sliding open reached his ears, soon followed by the all to failure thump of boots on the metal floor. A Pau'an male wearing darkly colored armor stood in the center of the room, staring down at the battered figure before him.

"Hello my dear boy. Enjoying your stay, are we?" He spoke in such sly voice that it was evident to the young boy that the guy was smirking at him, but he made no move to respond. Instead he just let out a grunt, which didn't seem to please the Pau'an that much.

Reaching down the darkly clothed man roughly grabbed the boy by his raven and pulled him up to about eye-level, forcing a hiss of pain to escape the boy's parched lips. Bright blue eyes snapped open, only to shoot glares at the man responsible for his pain.

"You better show more respect boy. You're going to meet someone very important tomorrow." They Pau'an held his own amber glare onto that of the boy's. They remained that way for a moment more before the Pau'an dropped, or rather threw, the boy back onto the floor before turning around to head out the door. But then he stopped just at the entrance and causal looked over his shoulder at the crumpled form of the raven haired boy.

"Enjoy your last night here, boy. It will be your last night of peace and quiet you'll have." And with that the man walked out, door sliding shot behind him, but not before shooting one last smirk at the boy.

Once the door, the young boy sluggishly got to his wobbly feet. He managed to stand for a few moments before falling back to the cold floor, but it was enough time for him to get back to his 'safe' corner. There he curled back into the same position as earlier, sapphire eyes closing shut.

_'I'm alone…'_

The boy had not known how long he had been in this place. He had only gotten barely any sleep and without any way of telling time it made it harder for him to tell. But if he had to guess it may have been several weeks maybe a few months at most.

At first he figured his friends would come and save him, like they had done before, but as the days past, he slowly began to lose that hope of getting out of here. And now, now it had been too long in this room. He had lost in any hope of them coming. Who would come for a street-rat anyway? He had stuck with them for a while but it seems they gave up on him. Why else would they not come?

Slowly the boy soon drifted off into some much needed sleep as faint streams of tears slipped down his bruised up cheeks.

_'I can't trust them… I can't trust anyone…'_


	2. The Turning

**YAY! thank you everyone for your awesome reviews! I was so surprised by this, so thanks again for all those supportive people! ^-^**

**So in thanks I would love to give you this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Also if any of you have ideas you would like to share I would love to hear them because they would also be very helpful!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or it's awesome characters, that would be Disney.**

* * *

><p>A roar of outrage echoed off the metal walls as a young boy, possibly fourteen or fifteen years old, ran charging at his opponent. His small body was covered in injuries. Most of which were in the process of healing. However there were a few, such as scrapes and bruises that appeared fresher than the others. In is head was a scarlet laser-sword, ready to attack the one before him. Rage and frustration filled sapphire eyes. Some of it was aimed towered his opponent while most of it was on the fact he felt abandoned and alone once more.<p>

"Come on boy. If you want to get out so badly you're going to have to beat me." With that Pau'an flicked his wrist up, palm facing the young human male, sending him back a few feet, skidding to a halt on his hand and knees.

With an almost feral snarl, the boy shot his head up and glared daggers at man responsible for all his pain. Once again, he got back to his feet and charged at the Inquisitor. The man just smirked and waited for the boy to come close, not bothering to use the force to repel him back this time.

Ezra yelled in anger as he tried to swing at the Pau'an's side, but soon found it only to be easly blocked by the opponent's own crimson lightsaber. Another snarl of frustration erupted from the boy's lips and he spun his small form around, trying to hit the man on the other side. But unfortunately he was blocked again. Looking to his captive's face, he could see a confident smirk. This just make Ezra even more frustrated.

_'How could they leave me here with him?' _The boy thought, with frustration, as he again tried to land a blow but only found himself shot back by the force, tumbling on the floor for a few dozen feet before finally slamming into a wall. His whole body ached. The wounds he had received during his first several months in his tiny cell were still healing and still causing him a bit of pain. It didn't help that this fight was causing him to get more bruises. Slowly the boy moved his arms under his body, attempting to get up. Unfortunately his shaky and soar limbs were very reluctant to the movement, making him sluggish at getting up.

"Is that all you got? Honestly I thought you were better than this, boy." The shrewd Pau'an casually walked over to the weakened boy. Noticing this, Ezra quickly reached for the lightsaber that had fallen from his hands. Regrettably he wasn't quick enough and the Pau'an kicked it just out of the boy's reach. Crouching down, the Inquisitor stretched out his hand and grabbed the boy's chin tightly within his grip. Tilting his head, the Pau'an locked eyes with the boy, he could see all the anger, frustration, and even sadness hidden and building up with in the boy's deep blue eyes, but he knew that wasn't enough. He needed Ezra boiling with hatred.

"Pathetic." Spoke the Pau'an with disgust as he turned the boy's head slightly to the left, as if to inspect him. "No wonder they left you behind." With that he released his hold on the boy, pushing such a way that Ezra's head hit the metal floor with a thud, leaving the boy slightly more dazed. "Return him to his cell." He commanded as he rose from his crouch and turned his back on the boy, leaving him in the hands of the stormtroopers.

Ezra wanted to send a retort back at the Pau'an but instead he held his tongue as he thought about the possible consequences. Roughly the two troopers grabbed the raven haired teen and yanked him up to his feet. They then began to escort the boy back to his all too familiar cell. Ezra did not resist. He was too tired and distracted by his thoughts to bother.

_'Am I really pathetic? Is that why they-'_

Hearing the hiss of his cell door, Ezra was drawn out of his thoughts and looked across the entry and into the small, depressing room. He nearly tripped down the steps as a one of the troopers shoved him in and the door slid shut behind him.

Ezra shot glares at the now closed prison door before turning around and moved over to his usual corner of the cell. For some reason that area gave him some little comfort, but he really couldn't understand why. Whatever the reason was it was wasn't the top thing on his mind.

_'They left me… just like everyone else…'_

_'Am I really that pathetic?'_

Ezra released a growl of anger as he slammed his fist into the metal wall. Shutting his eyes, the boy leaned his head onto the icy cold surface of his cell, the light thud resounding off the metal walls. The sound causing the feeling of loneliness grows further with in his heart.

_'I should never have trusted them…'_

With an exasperated sigh, Ezra turned his small form around and leaned his back against the wall before sliding down to slump against it and the floor. On leg remained stretched out while the other was bent at the knee to where he could rest his right arm over it.

_'They left me here…'_

The boy's head leaned back against the metal wall; his blue eyes stared up at the celling. He began to let his mind wonder. Why had he decided to stay with the crew? Did he really think they would find a new family with him? Did they really care about him? They did rescue him from Agent Kallus, but he did do half of that himself. Were they really there to help me or did they just happen to run into me and could get any further do the stormtroopers? Ezra's mind continued to race around these thoughts. Questioning everything his so called 'friends' had done for him.

_'They betrayed me…'_

Ezra landed his head forward, resting it on the side of his right arm, eyes resting shut, attempting to ease the emotion of anger that still filled him. For a while he remained in that pose, but nothing seemed to be work so instead he tried something else, meditating. Shifting around, the boy now sat cross-legged and took in a few deep breaths as he centered himself through the anger and frustration.

_'I should have never gone with them…'_

_'They never really cared…'_

_ 'I trusted them and look where it got me…_

_ 'I'm just as alone as I ever was…'_

These words continued to echo through the boy's mind until he finally snapped, slamming his fist into the wall again.

"I am alone…" He muttered, head hanging low. "I am always alone." Turing his head upwards, his once bright blue eyes now held a rim of gold around their pupils.


	3. The Rescue

**Wow, sorry this took so long. It kinda became longer then I expected it to be. Anyway I hope you like it!**

**As always, please share your ideas you've got! I would love to hear it!**

**Also a special thanks to Vivian334 on DeviantART for helping me thought some tough parts in this chapter. It helped alot! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels that is owned my Disney.**

* * *

><p>The sound of boots echoed through the rooms of the old, empty tower as a young mandalorian, cladded in pink and orange armor slowly walked about. Carefully she looked over all the odd knickknacks that had been collected through by her young friend's life. Gently she removed her helmet, revealing saddened brown eyes surveying her surroundings.<p>

Sabine lightly rubbed her hand over the table that she guessed was once Ezra's work bench where he worked on his tinkering. Tools were strung out about it, half-finished projects left out to dust away, seeming never to be finished.

Carefully the mandalorian lifted up one of the many storm trooper helmets that lay across a shelf with countless others of the collection. Turing it from side to side, the girl took in the shape of it, half wondering how her friend had managed to snatch all these.

A heavy sigh broke the broke the silence as Sabine returned the helmet to its rightful place amongst the others. Why had she come here? Was she hoping to a clue to her lost friend? If that was the case then there was nothing here for her, nothing but dusty shelves and old 'trooper helmets. Or could it be she was trying to find something to ease the heavy weight in her heart. After all she did feel it was her fault for losing the crew's youngest member.

* * *

><p><em>"You said this was going to be easy!"<em>

_Sabine ran down the long and narrow corridors of the imperial base. Looking back, over her shoulder the mandalorian saw her young friend following close behind her as stormtroopers chased them down the hall._

_"Kanan was the one who said that, kid, not me." She called back as they rounded a corner, heading in a direction that they believed was the __rendezvous__ with the rest of the specters was._

_"Halt rebels!"_

_The two teens slid against the metal floors as they tried to avoid running into the ISB agent. They stared in surprises at Kallus before quickly looking around for another escape route._

_"This way!" Sabine called as she charged down an empty corridor, Ezra close behind._

_"This just keeps getting better and better." The boy exclaimed sarcastically as he looked over his shoulder to see the stormtroopers still on their tail. Again they rounded another corner, as they got closer and closer to the __rendezvous point. _

_"__Then it's time for a Miracle!" Ezra grinned at the __mandalorian's suggestion. Quickly Sabine reached into her pouch and pulled out one of her explosives. "Be ready." She set the charge and when another corridor came closer, she threw the charge behind her and turned down the hall. The explosion soon followed and if it wasn't for the fact they had to keep running, she would have turn to look at the colors, but unfortunately for her the priority was to meet up with the others._

_"Made it." She sighed out in relief as she entered the large hanger bay. Kanan and Zeb were loading up the crates, while Hera was nowhere to be seen. Sabine figured she must be within the Ghost, ready to take off at any time. "That better be the last of them! We got bucket-heads on out trail!" She called up to the Jedi and Lasat, both looking down at her from the Ghost's ramp._

_"Alright, but where's the kid?"_

_Sabine's eyes shot open in shock at the Jedi before quickly spinning around, looking for the sixth member of the crew. "He was right behind me!" She yelled, fear for her teammate coursing through her veins, causing her heart to pound heave. 'Could he have gotten caught in the explosion?' She thought franticly, wonder when and where they could have gotten separated_

_"WHAT?! You left him behind?" Kanan exclaimed, concern and worry reflecting in his sky blue eyes. "We have to go back for him!" Running down the ramp, Kanan was ready to charge into the many corridors to rescue his padawan, but was stopped as Hera's voice came through the comlink_

**_"Ghost to Spector One; you better have the cargo boarded, hostiles are closing in fast."_**

_"We can't leave yet Ghost, Spector Six is not with us."_

**_"What? Where is he?"_**

_"Spector Five, take me back the way you came. Spector Four get on the shi-"_

**_"Spector One, we need to move. Now!" _**_Hera practically yelled through the com as stormtroopers poured through the corridors._

_Kanan let out a frustrated snarl; he hated the corner he was backed into right now. He could try and fight his way through the dozens of 'troopers and risk the rest of them getting caught or Escape now and wait for the chance to rescue their lost member._

_"Back to the ship." The frustration in Kanan's was plainly evident to Sabine and couldn't help but feel bad for causing them to leave the kid behind. But what could they do? If they fought off the 'troopers to get to Ezra it would surely get them caught. Leaving now gave them the best chances, though that didn't make any of them feel better._

* * *

><p>"Sabine…" A soft hand to the mandalorian's shoulder, drawing her out of her thoughts. Turning, Sabine's saddened brown eyes met those soft emerald eyes that could only belong to the crew's Twi'lek pilot. "You doing alright?"<p>

"As fine as any of us can be right now, I guess" She said with a slight shrug as she crossed her arms, turn her gaze away and onto the floor of the tower.

"It's not your fault."

Sabine looked up at her friend, a bit shocked by Hera mention of the very thing that was on her mind. Though, to give Hera credit, their missing member was on the entire crew's mind.

"He was with me…He was my responsibility and I was supposed to have his back… I let him down. And now… now we don't know if he is even alive…"

"Don't Say that. I'm sure he-"

"Sure? How are you sure? He has been missing for nine months and the last hint we had of his whereabouts proved to be nothing!" She snapped, cutting the Twi'lek midsentence.

Hera just looked at her teammate worried eyes. Yes Ezra had been missing for a while now but that did mean they should give up on him. After all he wouldn't give up on them either.

"Sabine, your right, we don't know if he is alive or not but... We will keep going, we WILL find him, and we will set things right."

The young mandalorian was slightly stunned by Hera but soon gave a nod in understanding.

"Yeah… you're right."

A soft smile touched the Twi'lek's lips, though the sadness and concern was still evident. They both remained quiet for a moment; the only noise came from the gentle breeze outside as it brushed against the tower.

"Come on. Let's get back to the Ghost, Kanan said he need to speak with us." Hera spoke softly as she broke the silence and began making her way to the door, Sabine, grabbing her helmet and following behind.

Back adored the Ghost everything unnaturally quiet. Chopper for once not up to his usual pranks on a certain Lasat. Instead the astromech seemed to be currently doing a systems check, while Zeb and Kanan waited on the bridge for the girls return. Both turned their seats around as the sound of the door sliding open told them that Sabine and Hera were back.

Kanan waited till the two to take their usual seats before finally deciding to speak. He was slightly hesitant at first, not wanting to bring the crew's hopes up, only to have them smashed back down again.

"I got some intel' from Leonis that may lead to where we can find Ezra."

Instantly the crew perked up at the Jedi's words. For a long while now the crew had been doing their best to find anything, anything that could lead to their youngest member, but to no avail. Only getting a false lead that nearly got them caught.

"What if it's a trap?" Sabine spoke up, asking the question that the rest of the crew was most likely thinking.

"Do we have a choice? If it is truly where Ezra is and we pass it up, there may never be another chance to rescue him. Plus what's the worst that can happen?" The cowboy Jedi gave is signature crooked grin.

"We could all wind up dead." The Lasat grumbled out, putting his two cents into the discussion.

"Then it's settled." Turning toward Hera, Kanan gave the Twi'lek the coordinates and soon found them taking off from the grassy fields of Lothal and heading into the dark abyss of space.

As they flew through hyperspace, Kanan made sure to go over the plan with the rest of the crew. Hera and chopper were going to remain on bored, ready to take off and/or shoot at any threats. Sabine and Zeb would join Kanan and make their way to the Star Destroyer's brig.

"We have to be careful about this; we can't give our positions away to early." Kanan warned, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he looked over a hologram of the enemy's ship.

"I will be sure to set up a jammer frequency on the Ghost so they can't detect our approach." Sabine quickly went near the controls and with assist from Hera, set up the frequency so it would activate once the dropped out of hyperspace.

"Good. Now let's get ready to board." The Jedi motioned for the Lasat and mandalorian to follow him down to the main cargo hold and near the ramp, where they waited eagerly for pilot to lower the ramp upon their arrival.

To say the crew was anxious was an understatement. They were excited to get in and rescue their teammate but they were also worried at what they would find. Being in the hands of the Empire for nine months could only spell the worse for their young friend. But they did not give. They wouldn't stop searching for Ezra until they found him.

With a faint hiss and a pop, the cargo bay ramp opened and the three Spector slipped out into the Destroyer's docking bay.

"Stand ready Ghost." Kanan spoke through the com before finally taking point and with the help of Sabine and Zeb, made it to the Brig. Though they didn't make it there unseen, Zeb got the chance to smash some bucket-heads together and release some pent up rage.

Reaching the cell's access panel, Kanan quickly went to open it, only to find it was password protected. Finally, having had enough time waiting, Zeb just rammed his fist it the panel. Breaking it in the process and getting the door to open.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no a cliff hanger! XD Sorry couldn't resist on having it. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and if you have any ideas, please share them!<strong>


	4. The Loss

**Hey everyone! Sorry to keep you hanging so long, but unfortunately it's that time of year. Finals, final projects and all that stuff. It kinda kept me away from getting any work done here, sorry about that. But hey here it is! Fresh of the presses! **

**Unfortunetly I also got news that after Gathering Forces airs, Star Wars Rebels will be going on break till January 5th, so there goes some insparation during December, but hey I will still do my best to put up the story when I can!**

**So Enjoy and please, please share your thoughts, ideas and feelings, because they will surely keep me going and help me get out chapters! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. That right belongs to Disney.**

***Edited bottom author's note***

* * *

><p>"Karabast…" The Lasat grumbled as his green orbs surveyed the dark and dismal room. He and his two comrades remained still as shock and frustration built with in them.<p>

"He's not here…" Muttered the Jedi as his brows furrowed, as he walked down the few steps into the cell. Still he surveyed the empty room for in hopes of any possible signs that his Padawan was ever actually here. Only to be disappointment as he could not see or sense anything recent from the boy.

"How could we have been so stupid? He was never here!" Sabine exclaimed, waving one of her hands in the air before placing both of her hands on her hips in a frustrated manner.

"No." Zeb growled as he too walked down into the cell, sniffing the air. "He was here but… It's faint, like he was here but a long time ago." Zeb turned back to face Kanan, a serious expression upon the Lasat's face. "There was blood here and lots of it. It was his blood, Kanan."

The Jedi's hands balled into fists, knuckles turning white, as images of what his young Padawan must have gone through. Along with anger, guilt built up in the man's heart. He felt like he had failed Ezra, being unable to protect the boy from harm like he felt he should have.

Sabine was feeling just as sad and hurt at the news. If she had just kept an eye on him, if she just watched his back like she was supposed to this wouldn't have happened to her young friend. Instead they would be back on the ship, laughing about some prank Chopper pulled on Zeb again or something.

"We need to get going…" Kanan quietly said, knowing that the longer they stay on the Star Destroyer, the easier it would be for the imperials to find them. Quickly Kanan made his way to the doorway, only to stop and look back as a sense of dread filled in him for what had become of Ezra.

Soon after, both Sabine and Zeb followed him out of the cell only to find them stopped by several stormtroopers and a rather failure I.S.B. agent, blasters held up and aimed at the rebel trio.

"Looking for something?" A crooked smirk forming on Agent Kallus's usually stern face as he held his bo-rifle at the intruders.

"Where is he?" Zeb growled out as grabbed his own bo-rifle in his strong fists and took a defensive stance, ready to attack the man that was probably responsible for what had happened to his young friend.

"Hm? Oh the boy. I turned him over to the Inquisitor." He said casually, seeming to not care about whatever the fate could have been for the boy.

"No…" Kanan froze at that Agent's words. Out all the things that could have happened to Ezra being a captive of the Inquisitor was one of the worst. He could be in more danger now because of that or worse… He could be dead.

"Zeb!" His two comrades yelled out in surprise as the Lasat let loosed a menacing growl and charged Kallus, bo-rifle extended into its bo-staff form, ready to strike down those before him.

Soon blaster fire could be heard through the corridors of the ship. Kanan and Sabine took shelter from the fire against the framework of the cell door, shooting at stormtroopers when they could, while Zeb fought ferociously in close combat against the Agent.

Zeb nearly got the agent a few times but only found that Kallus easily moved out of the way and lash back at the Lasat, causing the Lasat to get anger. Even though Zeb seemed to never come out and said it, it was plainly obvious by how brutal he was fighting imperial that he cared deeply for the boy.

"Zeb!" Kanan called to the Lasat, warning him that they need to get going and fast; otherwise they would surely get caught if another wave of bucket-heads came by. Zeb angrily grunted, almost wanting to tune out the Jedi but knew they had to get back to the Ghost.

When he got a chance, Zeb leapt away from the Agent, giving Sabine the opening she needed for one of her bombs. As it went off, they made sure to quickly round the corner and head toward their ship. Along the way, the young mandalorian made a subconscious check to make sure no one was left behind this time.

"Specter 1 to Ghost; we're leaving!" Kanan called through com as the trio entered the hangar, 'troopers hot on their trail. Turning back, while still running to the Ghost, Sabine and Kanan continued to shoot at the stormtroopers, managing to take down a few by the time they reached their ship. Once on board they quickly raised the ramp and heard the roar of the engines as Hera took off. Carefully she maneuvered the Ghost out of the bay and into vast area of space, away from the Star Destroyer.

But they weren't getting away that easily, the destroyer sent out Tie Fighters to shoot the Ghost down.

"We got Ties!" Hera called over com 'causing the rest of the crew to hurry to the cannons. Kanan quickly went up the ladder to the dorsal turret while Zeb and Sabine took their places at the apt gun and nose cannons.

Shots from both the Ties and the Ghost whizzed through space. Some shots from the Ties hit the Ghost but luckily did not penetrate her shields, only giving her crew a good jostle. Unfortunately for the Tie Fighters the Ghost's crew seemed to have better luck and took at least a quarter of them down before finally receiving the coordinates and shooting into hyperspace.

On the bridge, Hera breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed back into her chair, as the familiar blue swirls glowed around the outside of her ship. Hearing the Hiss of the door, the Twi'lek left the ship on auto-pilot and turned her chair around to face the others. As they slowly poured in, Hera could see their distressed faces and the absence of the one member that they wanted to rescue. Her heart sank low as she guessed what had happened.

"He wasn't there?" Hera asked softly as her worried filled emerald eyes fell upon the Kanan as he took his seat in the co-pilot's chair. Lightly Kanan's head shook as he rested his elbows on his knees and placed his chin on his interwoven hands.

"They must have sent out the rumor that he was still there in hopes we would get caught in it." Kanan's eyes remained fixed ahead on the world outside of the small ship, wondering how his Padawan could possibly be alive after being in the hands of the inquisitor for so long.

Sabine remained quiet in her seat, gaze turned downward as she also wondered how Ezra could be right now, if he was still alive that was. She hated to admit it but it was a strong chance that Ezra could be gone. After all the Inquisitor was supposed to remove Jedi and their Padawans. What would make him stop at Ezra?

Zeb was silent as well, his green gaze fixed outside as well, not daring to make eye contact with anyone of the crew. Out of all the imperials in the galaxy why did the kid have to be caught by the Inquisitor? Zeb figured that Ezra could handle himself with most, but the Inquisitor? His hopes of seeing the boy's mischievous smile were quickly fleeting away as realization of what most likely become of Ezra swept over him.

"If we had just left him back on Lothal, none of this would have happened…"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the galaxy, a young boy found himself once again face to face with his usual opponent, the Pau'an. Again they were at it, fighting each other with the usual crimson colored lightsabers. They hummed and buzzed about as the blades constantly collided and slid against one another.<p>

The once full bright blue eyes now glowed with a thick band of gold around the pupils. His eyes seemed to no longer hold that joyous emotion that gave them the sparkle, but instead held the now anger and hatred burning with in them.

The Inquisitor just smirked as he saw how well the boy was fairing. His skills had seemed to improve much sense he had arrived. His combat skills have become a lot better. Now and then the Inquisitor nicked the kids sides, but it was not as often as it was when Ezra had first arrived. Though the Pau'an still seemed displeased, Ezra had yet to use the force against him. The Inquisitor still needed the boy to open up to the force with these raw emotions.

"Come on boy. You can't beat me with sword alone." The smirk was evident in the man's voice, but Ezra only got a chance hear it as he was shot back by a blast of the force sent him back a few feet.

Ezra did not respond but instead got back to his feet and charged at his captor, anger slowly growing within his amber and sapphire eyes. Reaching the Pau'an, the boy began to swing his blade franticly, wanting any blow he had to land. His anger was not at the Inquisitor, but instead at his so called 'family.' He still felt like they had betrayed him, abandoned him and left him for dead.

"Hasn't your master taught you anything?" The Inquisitor just sneered at the boy as he yet again easily blocked a blow and sent the boy back with another force push, causing him to double several feet and almost hit the wall. He had used the force several times in this fight between them, in the interest of encouraging the boy to use it as well.

"Shut up!" Yelled Ezra as he got back up to his feet, glaring daggers at the Pau'an. It was evident in the boy's bi-colored eyes that the anger was building up in him even more than before.

"Ah yes. Good. Good." Spoke the Inquisitor as he sharp teeth shone through his rather confident grin at the boy. "Unleash your anger. I will teach you what your master could not."

"I don't have a master!" Ezra practically screamed with anger and fury as he threw the now deactivated lightsaber down on the ground. Rage, anger and hatred rolled off the boy in waves as it was sent through the force. Feeling these emotions seeming to be boiling off the boy caused the Pau'an's grin to deepen.

Soon any objects that were not strapped down were found hovering in the air, startling some of the stormtrooper guards as they looked to the objects, then to the boy in confusion and shock. The many crates and other objects continued to hover high in the air for several more moments before finally crashing as the boy stumbled from the massive excursion, nearly falling to the ground.

"Very good." The Inquisitor deactivated his own lightsaber and casually strode up to the rather exhausted looking boy. Standing over the Ezra, the Pau'an just smirked and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, 'Causing the young boy to look up at him with golden eyes. "Then it's time you have a proper master."

Ezra remained still as he seemed void with emotion as he looked up to the man. The Inquisitor could not sense resistance to the notion in the force from the boy and just grinned as it seemed that Ezra accepted this.

"Very well then, come with me." The Pau'an male, using his hand that still remained on the boy's shoulder, directed him out of the large room that they used to spar and into the narrow corridors. Both remained silent as they continued on, not a word coming from either of them.

Finally they reached a then end of a hallway, a door on either side of it. The Pau'an motioned the boy over to the one on the left.

"This is where you shall be your new quarters. You will no longer be staying in the cell." The door hissed open and Ezra slowly walked in and took in the room. There wasn't much to it, a small berth, a door that most likely led to the bathroom and a large window on the opposing wall that looked out onto the vastness of space.

Turning around, the amber eyed stared back at the Pau'an's own similar ones. His face still seemed blank but the emotions that swirled with the force around the boy still held the sharp edge of anger in them but they also held a questioning edge to them as well.

"Yes, my dear boy, your true training will begin tomorrow."

"Good. Then with it I can get my revenge." Said the boy as, with such anger and disdain in his voice that it caused the Inquisitor to smirk. He had done his job, he had turned the once hopeful Padawan of the Jedi and turned him into a powerful dark side user. Turned away from his new master, Ezra made his way over to the berth and as soon as he reached it, the boy plopped down onto it exhausted. The berth wasn't the comfiest of places but it was better than the ledge that he had slept on the cell.

Almost as soon as he laid on the berth, Ezra found himself drifting off into much needed sleep, but by then the Inquisitor had already left him be and hand entered the other quarters across from the boy's. There he sat upon his own berth and began to meditate. But the meditation was not for himself, but instead he was reaching out through the force and to young Ezra's mind. He had done this often, almost every time the boy slept. And just like every time, the Inquisitor would slightly twist some of the memories and emotions of the boy. Making some annoying things, like Zeb and Ezra bickering over something trivial into full blown arguing, shifting the emotions for that as well to something more of hatred and anger. In doing so, the Pau'an had been manipulating the boy closer and closer to the dark side.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, yeah just another end of the chapter note.<strong>

**I was thinking of giving Ezra a sith name or code name, kinda a change that symbolizes he is no longer his old self. Got any ideas?**


	5. Confrontation

**Hey everyone! I would like to apologies for having to make you peeps wait two weeks. As I mentioned before I have been having finals, studying for said finals and final projects cramming up my time. I did try to work on the story but every time I got to it my mind would go blank or I would get a head ache thanks to my mind being bleached from school. So for the long wait I am sorry. v.v  
><strong>

**Now on a positive note I would like to say I loved all the names you guys came up with! It was really hard to just narrow it down. . I had to even get a couple of my friends to help me narrow it down to just a few. So I give thanks to all you who helped come up with the names and a special thanks to Slayzer for coming up with the name Wraith. ^-^**

**So with out further ado, I give you my Star Wars Rebels fanfiction, chapter five!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. That right belongs to Disney.  
><strong>

**P.S. I would love to hear your thoughts, views, and ideas on the story. They help keep this story going and even inspire me. ^-^**

* * *

><p>Adored the Imperial Star Destroyer's bridge stood a young male human, garbed in dark clothes and small bits of armor along his shoulders, forearm, chest and shins. He stood tall, arms behind him in an almost military like style. As he stood there his golden eyes curiously examined those at their post on bridge.<p>

A few of the soldiers remained at their seats, staring at the information displayed on the screens before them, while others casually moved about with information from other parts of the ship. But the boy's main focus was on the dark figure looking over it all, his master. The Pau'an looked upon the soldiers with a stern, steely gaze that never seemed to waver. Now and then he would give orders to the crew but most of the time the man would remain quiet.

"We will be arriving to Lothal soon."

The Inquisitor's words to him drew the boy from his quiet vigil. Slowly the boy walked away from his spot near the wall and proceeded to stand beside his master, giving the man a slight nod in understanding before turning his gaze onto the swirling blues of hyperspace outside.

"I'm sure you will be pleased to meet some… familiar people there." From the corner of his eyes, the Inquisitor noticed the boy's anger, both through the force and the fact that his hands formed tight fist while his gaze narrowing as he continued to stare out the windows of the ship. This cause the Pau'an to give a faint chuckle before once again speaking. "Very well then."

As soon as the words left the man's mouth the familiar swirling blues of hyperspace slipped away to reveal the calm looking planet of Lothal just before them.

"I have a task for you boy." The Inquisitor returned his gazed back down to the boy, both of their golden eyes meeting. "While I am off on important matters, you are to keep watch over some important cargo and escort it from Capital City to Central City. Understood?"

"Yes master." With that, the youth bowed his head respectfully to the Pau'an before turning to leave the bridge and prepare for his mission.

"Wraith."

The boy stopped and looked back at his mentor with a calm, expectant look.

"Keep me informed if anything were to occur."

With that, the young male inclining his head once more before finally leaving the bridge to get his things together.

Later that day the youth had met up with the commander and stormtroopers that were to go on the transport. A few of the 'troopers remained aboard the shuttle while two others followed close behind. Wraith on the other was farther back. He was on his own speeder and keeping an eye on the shuttle from a distance.

Since they set out, Wraith had had a feeling that there was going to be some trouble, but he kept it to himself. If he told the others on this run it might cause them to go on alert and possible scare off whatever or whoever was going to cause the trouble. Plus if it was the slim chance that it was who he thought it was then he would get his chance at revenge.

Sensing something to his right, Wraith turned his golden-yellows eyes to the look out the corner of his helmet's visor. There, for a split second, he saw the blur of a speeder speeding past the larger vehicles that he had used to conceal himself. Though he only managed to catch a small glimpse of the person on the speeder, he could recognize the man anywhere. Not just by his looks, but also through the force, sensing the familiar force signature.

* * *

><p>Kanan sped cross the roadway, closely following behind him was Sabine and Zeb, both on the Imperial speeders that they had easily steel from some bucket-heads. Right now they were heading to intercept a transport that's cargo would be rather valuable deal with Vizago.<p>

Though he loved to mess with the Empire, Kanan was a bit reluctant to go on this mission. Instead he rather be spending whatever credits they had to find his lost Padawan, but that was the thing, they were low on credits. Desperately low. So they had to take the job for Vizago.

Continuing to speed along the road, the target transport soon came into view. Carefully he inspected the surroundings of the shuttle and noted that there were only two 'troopers there. Slightly turning in his seat, Kanan motioned for Zeb to take the one out the one on the left while he, himself would take out the remaining 'trooper on the right. Once they were down, Sabine would have the task of blowing the door off the transport so they could have access to the controls inside.

As the Jedi slowly began to come up behind the stormtrooper, his focus began to be drawn elsewhere by the force. It was redirecting him to a presence that seemed familiar and yet was not. It was like it was the person was being engulfed and shrouded in raw emotions, which seemed to make it harder to understand. Turning in his seat once more, Kanan tried to see where the origin of these feelings was coming from, but unfortunately he found nothing.

With a puzzled expression across his face the Jedi turned back around to be surprised to find he was about to collide with the Imperial's speed. Quickly he reduced his speed, only just enough so he wouldn't collide but still fast enough that he was considered to be on the Imperial's tail.

Before the stormtrooper could noticed, Kanan tossed a bomb, courtesy of Sabine, that magnetically attached to the 'trooper's speeder. Knowing it was now in place, Kanan proceeded to ease back and within moments the device went off, sending the stormtrooper tumbling down the road way.

Seeing his stormtrooper distracted, Zeb took his bo-rifle and extended it to its staff form easily knocked the man and his speeder down. The trio of rebels had to swerve out of the way of the 'troopers and their vehicles as they slid and tumbled to a halt on the road. By now many of the vehicles behind them rt had now dropped back and stopped by the side of the road, all of them but one.

Sabine took to her chance and sped up close to the transport, running alongside it. Just as she was about to place the bomb onto the door a familiar high pitched sound and red streak flew by her, nearly hitting her hand and the small bomb in it.

This surprised the three specters, thinking they had taken care of all the 'troopers. Turning to look over their shoulders they found someone dressed in dark clothing with light armoring and a blackish-grey helmet following close behind. As soon as Kanan saw the figure, he recognized it as the being he sensed only moments ago.

The waves of anger and hatred that rolled of this person through the force proved to be rather distracting, but soon the Jedi had to try and push that distraction aside as best he could as the man continued to fire at them.

Kanan and Zeb quickly pulled out their blaster and bow-rifle and began to fire back. Meanwhile Sabine proceeded to place her bomb on the door. Within moments it had gone off in a flash of a bright array orange and pink. The door was shot clean off and scent down the road, past the Jedi and Lasat and towards the darkly garbed pursuer.

Suddenly a bright red light glowed from behind the tumbling door as it just about hit the imperial, but never made contact. Within a flash the metal was split in two, melting at the seam from the red hot energy of the wielder lightsaber.

Dread soon sank in the in the small group. Another dark side user? As if they hadn't had enough problems with the Inquisitor, but now this one?

"Specter 4, Specter 5 take care of the transport." Kanan ordered, not his blue-green eyes of their opponent. Both of his teammates eyed him and their pursuer with concerned eyes before finally climbing inside the transport and commandeering it.

Kanan narrowed his eyes as his opponent lessened the gap between them, red lightsaber held out to his side ready to strike. Kanan quickly pulled out and put together his own lightsaber, igniting it just in time to block the imperial's attack as they drove parallel to one another.

Red and blue streaks flew through the air and the constant buzz and hum of the two seemed to block out any other sounds as the focused intently on battle. Kanan concentrated on mainly blocking and defending himself, hoping sooner or later his opponent would tire himself out and give the Jedi the advantage to strike. On the other hand his adversary was fighting more aggressively. He didn't seem to toy with his opponent like the Inquisitor, but instead allowed his strong emotions flow into his attacks, allowing him to put more force behind each strike.

Soon the Imperial took his crimson blade and taking the chance to strike, sliced through Kanan's speeder. Seeing the speeder get hit, the Jedi made a split second decision and force jumped off the speeder, over the dark being and onto the speeding transport. There he stood glaring down at the figure below and even thought man had a helmet on, Kanan couldn't help but feel like he was staring back at him with an even fiercer glare.

_'What's up with this guy? Why does he have so much anger?'_ The Jedi wondered. When he had fought the Inquisitor before, Kanan had gotten a slight feed of what the Pau'an's emotions were, but they weren't even near the strength of this guy's. For some reason it seemed as though this person had some form of grudge against them, but what for Kanan could not tell.

Suddenly the sound of a bo-rifle's blaster fire split the air and caught the attention of the two force sensitive beings as the speeder of the specters' piercer was hit. The vehicle wobbled sided to side before finally tipping over and falling down the road. Just before it did so, the Imperial leaped into the air and attempted to land on the transport. But just as he was about the land, the Jedi shoved hand out, palm facing the Imperial as he was force pushed away from the vehicle, causing him to land on the road in crouched position.

Through his helmet, Wraith met eyes with Kanan once more as they both stared at each other's shrinking forms. Neither of them moved but just stared, one glaring with pure hatred, the other stare with confusion and puzzlement.

_'I failed.'_

Wraith's hand balled into fists as he watched the transport and its riders disappear into the horizon. He remained there, still as a statue as the emotions swirled around him, before finally deciding placing to finders to the side of his helmet and activate it's internal com system.

"Wraith to Inquisitor."

**"What is it boy?"**

"The transport was taken by the Rebels. I attempted to intervene but they managed to get away." He described to his master, the anger and frustration of him losing his chance at getting back at them was evident in his voice.

**"Do you know where they are going?"**

"A few ideas."

**"Good, return to Capital City. We shall find and take down the rebels."**

"Yes Master." With that Wraith removed his hand from his helmet and began to make the long trek back to Capital City.

* * *

><p>Hours past and the trio of specters had returned to the Ghost with the cargo, feeling relieved to be away from the dark side user. They took the moment to rest and think over the day's events in the common room. Kanan seated himself in the booth, Sabine was leaning against the wall near the closet, and Zeb remained standing as thee thought over the mission. Hera and chopper remained in the cockpit, steering the ship towards their rendezvous with Vizago.<p>

"Who was that guy? Why was he guarding the transport? It's not usual for the imperials to heavily guard a weapons' transport like that. " Sabine spoke, finally breaking the silence and drawing the others out of their thoughts.

"Could they have expecting us?" The Lasat asked, drawing his attention from the Mandalorian to the Jedi.

"If that's the case then why only him and a few stormtroopers?" Once again the common room grew quiet as thoughts and questions on the new adversary raced through their minds. For several moments it remained like this, nothing being said until Kanan stood from his seat and broke the silence.

"Well, we should be getting to where we are supposed to meet Vizago soon. It's best if we get the goods ready for the transition. We can try to figure out who that person was later. For now we should get this done so we can search for the kid." The Jedi began to make his way to the door but stopped as the young Mandalorian girl spoke up.

"Kanan…" She spoke softly and almost quietly, her voice seemed to convey to heavy weight upon her heart. This caused Kanan to turn around and face her, eyebrows slightly raised. "Maybe it's time we stop searching."

"What?!"

"Think about it Kanan, he has been at the hands of the Empire for almost a year now. He would be lucky to have survived up to a few months ago, let alone up till now."

"Are you saying we should just give up on him?"

"No, I'm saying that we shouldn't keep searching for someone who's no longer there. I hate to say it, but Ezra is gone."

"You can't be serious?"

"Kanan, she has a point." Spoke the Lasat, the sadness of this idea evident in his voice.

"Not you too." Kanan said, now directing his attention to Zeb. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want the feeling of losing another person close.

Kanan carefully looked around at the two as he took a moment fully take in what Sabine had said. He didn't want to believe what he was hearing. He didn't want that kind of lose again, the kind that made him feel so alone in the universe. But the Jedi knew Zeb was right, she did have a point and even if he too hated to admit it, he knew his Padawan had most likely perished at the hands of the Empire. With a heavy sigh Kanan turned and pushed the button, causing the door to hiss open. No word came from the Jedi as he slowly walked out of the room. Two sets of concerned eyes watched as the man vanished behind now closed doors, leaving behind a heavy weight in the air.


	6. Reunited

**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry this took so long. Unfortunately I think I might becoming down with a bad case of writer's block... I really had a tough time with this chapter. v.v But I do hope you like it.**

**If any of you have some ideas and thoughts about what I could possibly do as the story progresses, I would love to hear them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. That right belongs Disney**

* * *

><p>"Ah such beauty." A half horned Devaronian carefully inspected one of the many newly acquired blasters. Crates full of the weapons rested around the small encampment. A few Thug Droids moved about with the cargo, placing the crates aboard a C-ROC cruiser.<p>

The Ghost crew only arrived moments ago with the crates that Vizago had informed them of. Something about the crew seemed off though. They seemed rather down and not there usual up beat and ready to fight selves. But that didn't concern the Devaronian, what was more important was the cargo and the profit he would receive for it.

"Let's just get this over with." Grumbled the Lasat as he glared at Vizago from his spot beside one of the many hills that spiked up around the camp.

"Impatient today?" A crooked smile was shown on Vizago's face as he returned his cargo back to its crate just before one of his droid recovered it and loaded it on his cruiser. Another droid came over with a bag in hand and held it out for the Devaronian to take out the contents. Reaching into it Vizago drew out a certain number of credit chips.

Out stretching his hand and Kanan mentally counted as the Devaronian dropped the credits one by one into the palm of his hand.

"It was a pleasure doing business." Vizago grinned and turned to climb adored his cruiser, while the Ghost crew went to return to their ship, but soon both groups were stop by a vastly increasing noise.

Turning to the source, they found an imperial aboard a speeder, closing in fast. The site of the Pau'an seemed to fill the specters with both anger and dread.

"This better be the last time you're followed!" Vizago shouted to the crew, shooting a quick glare before hoping adored his cruiser and speeding off.

"Everyone adored the Ghost! Now!" Kanan called out as they made a break for their ship. However, before they could get to the Ghost they were forced to come to a halt as a darkly garbed figure walked out from his hiding place behind one of the tall hills.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere." Instantly Kanan recognized the person as the Imperial he fought before, when they were stealing the cargo. Again emotions of hatred and anger toward the crew rolled off the man, seeming to fill the air with its darkness.

Soon the recognizable sound of a lightsaber split the air as the crimson hued blade was drawn to life. Its holder grasped it within his hands as he took a fighting stance, waiting for anyone who dared try to get past him.

Hera looked with concerned emerald eyes between the two force sensitive beings and the quickly approaching Inquisitor. She was worried, though why wouldn't she be, they were cornered at the moment, with very few options on their side.

"I'll distract him. You get the others back to the ship." Kanan ignited his own blue colored lightsaber and before Hera or the others could object, he charged at the Imperial.

Quickly he swung down at the man only to be blocked by the crimson blade. Drawing back for a moment, the Jedi aimed to make other attacks that would hopefully force the dark side user back and away from the Ghost. With several attempts Kanan was able push back his opponent, allowing a safe path to the ship.

Through the helmet, Kanan could hear a frustrated growl as the Imperial saw the specters make a break for the Ghost. Quickly he blocked one of Kanan's attacks and leaped back out of range of the sapphire blade. Before Kanan realized it, he was shoved several feet back by a force push.

Hastily the Jedi got back to his feet, but before he could get to his opponent, his connection to the force warned him and instantly he rolle off to the side. Turning to look at his previous location Kanan saw a red blade piercing the air where he just was, the wielder was none other than the Inquisitor himself.

"Hello Jedi." The Inquisitor smirked, turning his tall, pale form to fully face the human.

From his new spot Kanan could see that his earlier opponent had now engaged the crew, making sure they were not to get to their ship.

"Oh no, your fight is with me." Said the Pau'an as he stepped in Kanan's line of sight, blocking the others from view. Irritation grew across the Jedi's face as he stared at the Inquisitor. Tightly gripping the hilt of his lightsaber, Kanan charged at his new adversary.

The familiar buzz and hum of the two lightsabers filled the air as the two sides fought. As usual the Inquisitor seemed to toy with Kanan, seeming to easily block his moves, this just caused frustration to build in Kanan. He needed to get past this guy and help the others. He didn't want to lose more people close to him to the Empire.

How is it they knew where to find them? They had managed to get away with no one pursuing them, Kanan was sure of that. And there couldn't have been a tracker in the supplies, they would have found it. These and many other questions swirled around the Jedi's minds as he battled the Pau'an.

"Something the matter Jedi? You seem out of disconcerted." Spoke the Pau'an in a sly voice as he parried another attack from the man. When he got no reply from his opponent the Pau'an continued. "Could it you're wondering how it is I knew where to find you?" The Pau'an struck again at the Jedi and again the Jedi managed to block it, but he used this and pushed back against the man, nearly pinning Kanan against one of the tall mounds. "It wasn't that hard to figure out, you know. Not when I had the help of a certain friend of yours."

This caused Kanan to angrily retaliate, shoving back at the Inquisitor. "What did you do to him?" The anger and concern was evident in the Jedi's voice as he continued to fight off the Imperial with all his strength.

The Inquisitor just chuckled darkly at Kanan's reaction, but gave the Jedi no answer as their blades repeatedly connect.

"Where is he?" Fiercely spoke the Jedi as he brought his lightsaber down upon the Pau'an, only to be blocked once more. There was still part of Kanan that hoped that kid was still alive. Even against the odds he still hoped Ezra had survived all these months.

"Gone." Simply answered the Inquisitor, as his smirk seemed to deepen. Kanan felt a deep pain within his heart. The reality of Ezra, his padawan, had begun to sinking in. Zeb and Sabine had told them of what they thought was the fate of the kid, but at that time Kanan didn't fully believe it. But now, now Kanan couldn't help but blame himself, feeling like he had let Ezra down.

Unfortunately, Kanan could not let these sad emotions take hold. He had to focus on the task at hand. He had to get the Inquisitor and the other Imperial away so he and the others could escape. Quickly Kanan summoned the force and focused it on the Inquisitor, pushing the Pau'an back and slamming him against one of the many hills, seeming to knock him into a daze for a sometime.

The Jedi then returned his attention back to the others only to be horrified by the sight before him. Both Sabine and Zeb were down, hopeful knocked out and not something worse. But what really scared him the most was the site of the Imperial levitating Hera into the air. Her hands franticly reached around her throat in a feeble attempt to stop the invisible force chocking her.

"No!" Kanan yelled facing his palms out, causing the dark side user to be force pushed away. His head collided with the side of the Ghost, causing his helmet to come loose as he fell to the ground. But Kanan was no longer focused on the man, he was running over to Hera's side and was there in moments.

After a few seconds of coughing Hera finally able to find the words to speak. "I-I'm alright." Kanan gave a slight nod but still watched the Twi'lek woman with concerned eyes.

"Come on, let's get you and the others back aboard the Ghost." Kanan said, glancing over as Zeb began to come too. "Can you walk?" He asked as he helped the pilot to her feet. She gave him a nod in response. "Good. Get the ship started. I will help the others."

Hera quickly got to the ship and disappeared inside. Kanan rushed over to Zeb and Sabine. From what he could tell Sabine was still out cold, but Zeb looked to be alright. Grabbing Sabine, he swung one of her arms over his shoulder and began to make his way to their ship, motioning for the Lasat to follow.

Carefully Kanan brought Sabine up the ramp and inside the cargo holds of the ship. Gently he placed her down onto the cold metal floor, knowing that they would have to treat her wounds once they were no longer in harm's way.

"Kanan!" Zeb called from just outside the Hanger. From what Kanan could tell, the Lasat sounded shocked, that didn't ease the Jedi's nerves. Whatever startled the Zeb couldn't be good.

"What is it? We need to get going." Kanan began to make his way out of the hanger, turquoise eyes flicking over to the slowly stirring Inquisitor that was a little ways away.

"It's… It's the kid..."

"What?" Kanan drew his attention to the Lasat. Following his gaze, Kanan's eyes landed upon the Imperial he and the others had fought, his helmet had fallen off leaving his face visible. The Jedi's eyes widened in dismay, there, before him, lying unconscious on the ground was the person he had felt hold such anger and so much hatred from. It was the person he had found to be one of their newest threats and was also once a member of their crew and his own padawan. It was Ezra

"No…" Muttered the Jedi, dread and sadness seeming to fill his voice as he crouched down next to the boy. Lightly he brushed one of the dark hairs away from his face. Ezra's skin seemed paler then when the Kanan last saw him and around his eyes seemed to be dark shadows, almost giving the boy a haunted look.

Zeb came closer to the two, bending down behind the Jedi to look at the boy better. "What happened to him? What would cause him to go after us like that?"

"I don't know but it's probably best if we get him out of here." Quickly Kanan picked up the boy within his arms and turned back to the Lasat. "Let's get going."

With that the two quickly ran aboard the Ghost and closed the ramp behind them. Once it was shut, they felt a shift in movement from the Ghost as they took off into the air.

"Ow… What…" Mumbled the young mandalorian as she sat up and rubbed her now soar head. Her brown eyes soon looked around the room before finally focusing on the person Kanan was putting down against one of the side walls. Soon her eyes shot wide open as she recognized the person's familiar face.

_'He's alive?!'_

* * *

><p>Darkness… That's all Wraith could seem to see. His mind was fogged up but soon he began to feel slowly dissipating as he began to gradually get a sense of his surroundings. At first he thought he might be in an Imperial med bay but that was soon knocked off the list as he began to catch the sounds of the area around him. From the sound of a large engine, he guessed that he was on a ship of some sort.<p>

Soon he began to hear voices. At first they were quiet and hard to make out, but slowly they began to become easier to understand.

"Is he …?"

"I don't ... hit the Ghost … hard."

A cold sensation could be felt on his forehead, Wraith could only guess that it was a damp cloth. Still remaining still, he tried to get the fog in his mind to dissipate and figure out what was going on. He attempted to remember what happened before he blanked out.

He was fighting someone… and so was his master. Faint images slowly began to form within his mind. Blurs of red and blue swirled across his thoughts. He saw his master, the Inquisitor, fighting someone. Wraith tried to focus on the person and slowly the fog began to lift and he recognized the man as Kanan, his old master that he only now held hatred for. Soon everything that had happened came into focus as well. He was fighting the rest of the crew, doing what he could to keep them away from the Ghost. But something happened, he was knocked away and into the ship before he could finish them off.

His mind clear even further and his senses with the force began to reconnect. Wraith soon felt the presence of those who were speaking around him and within moments he recognized them. There were three around them and from what he could tell there was a fourth elsewhere on the ship, probably the cockpit.

Focusing back on the three talking before him, Wraith focused harder on their familiar energies, recognizing them as Kanan, Sabine and Zeb, members of the Ghost crew.

Barely opening an eye, Wraith quietly watched the trio. From what he could see they weren't entirely focused on him but rather talking to themselves. Whatever it was, it didn't seem important to him. Instead he decided to take his chance and without any warning he leapt up from his spot and tacked the colorful mandalorian.

Franticly the two fought each other, the boy was trying to land any punch he could on the girl did her best to fight him off.

"Kid stop!" Exclaimed Zeb as he grabbed hold of the boy within his massive hands. Wraith struggled against the Lasat, doing whatever he could to get free. "Would you calm do-" The warrior was cut off as a boot stomp down onto top of his foot, causing him to lose his grip on the boys he growled in pain. "Karabast!"

Wraith took his chance and quickly spun around, kneeing the Lasat in the stomach before force pushing him away and against one of the wall, seeming to knock the wind out of him.

"Ezra stop this!" Wraith spun around once more, coming face to face to face with the Jedi. Angered filled eyes met those filled with concerned.

"Not happening." Facing his palm forward, Wraith summoned Kanan's blaster into his hand and within seconds took aim and fired.


	7. Realisation

**Hey everyone! I'm so, so sorry this took a long while. Like I said I had writers block and the holidays didn't help me with time on this, and nor did the lack of Rebels. But hey! Here it is now fresh of the presses! ^-^ I hope you enjoy and I'm also sorry it's a little short but I promise the next chapters will be longer.**

**Thoughts, ideas, and opinions are highly welcome. I love to hear what you all have to say about this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. That right belongs to Disney.**

* * *

><p>Adored the cockpit of the Ghost Hera had just gotten the notice that the hanger door was now closed and within moments she had her freighter soaring up into the upper atmosphere of the planet.<p>

"Great, more unwanted company." Mumbled the Twi'lek as her scanners picked up signs of Ties aiming to intercept. Punching throttle, Hera shot the ghost forward, before the Ties even got a chance to intercept them. Once the Ghost was in space Hera plugged in the coordinates and within moments they had jumped to hyperspace.

With a sigh of relief, Hera relaxed back into her seat. Her mind began whirl around with questions on how the Empire had obtain the coordinates for rondayvoo with.

"Who was that guy?" Hera muttered to herself and Chopper as she rubbed her sore neck. Whoever he was, it couldn't mean anything good for the team. Suddenly the sound of blaster fire rang through the ship, nearly startling the Twi'lek out of her seat.

"What's going on down there?" She called through the com system. At first she was met with silence, causing her to order the astromech to take control of the ship while she went to investigate, but finally a rather gruff answer came through the com.

**"We're alright Hera, but we are going to need you get first aid ready up there."**

"Alright." A sigh escaped he Twi'lek as went up the door that led to the hallways, she would get answers later.

With a press of the button the doors slid open with a hiss and Hera was instantly in the hallway, quickly making her way down it to her cabin where she held the medical supplies. Once in hand she turned to make her way back to the cockpit. Before she opened the door she could hear frantic chirps and beeps coming from Chopper. Entering she was shocked to see Zeb helping Kanan up the ladder and onto one of the seats. The Jedi was clutching at his right side, just along his ribs.

"What happened?" Hera asked as she rushed to the man's side and carefully coxed him to remove his hand away from his side so she could help him.

"Well… he got nicked by a stay shot." Answered the Lasat before turning to leave down the ladder. Carefully Hera examined the burn mark along the man's side. He was lucky, it was just a graze, if he was hit a few more inches to the left it could have been a lot worse.

"I can see that. Hey where do you think you're going?"

"I have to help Sabine." Within seconds Zeb disappeared as he slipped down the ladder and back into the cargo bay.

Returning her attention back to Kanan, Hera carefully inspected his injury. It was going to be hard to past his shirt, so she went to the buck of his armor and began unfasten it, removing it from his arm.

"What happened down there?" Her voice was soft and filled with concern as she helped the Jedi remove his shirt so she could have better access to his injury. A faint hiss of pain escaped Kanan as he lifted and stretched his arms out to remove the shirt.

At first he was hesitant to speak as Hera tended to his wound, watching her quietly until she turned her head upward, giving him a look. A moment later he gave-in with a sigh and turned to look away from her with a distant expression as he tried to think of the right words.

"I… it…" A frustrated sigh and another moment later, Kanan tried again. "Hera… its Ezra. He's alive."

"What? Where is he?" She asked, shocked at what she was hearing. She too, along with the others, had begun to lose hope in ever seeing the rambunctious kid again.

Kanan took a deep breath and turned back to face the Twi'lek woman. His turquoise seemed to have a heavy wait of sadness and from what Hera could see, there was also equally as strong emotion in his eyes. Guilt maybe? It was hard to tell.

"He is down below… in the cargo hold." His voice quiet and seem convey the same heavy emotions that filled his eyes.

Hera's eyes seemed to light up at the news that Ezra was back aboard the Ghost and with the ones that cared about him. But soon her happiness seemed to fade as Kanan placed a hand on her shoulder and she saw the still saddened eyes stare back at her. This meant something had to be wrong. Why else would he not be over joyed that the kid was back.

"Hera… Something wrong… Something happened to him… The empire… they did something to him. He doesn't seem like himself… He's changed." The Jedi spoke slowly and in a low voice as he spoke. "Hera… he attacked us, he was the Inquisitor's partner that stopped us back at the meeting point with Vizago and back when Sabin, Zeb and I were getting the cargo to begin with."

Hera froze and stared at him with a shocked expression. Ezra… betrayed them? That can't be right, why would Ezra do that? Then again he was at the hands of the Empire for so long. But still, how could this have happened?

Soon the pilot's gaze returned to the man's injury and a thought came to mind, a thought that she wasn't too fond of.

"Did he… do that?"

Kanan followed her gaze to the now clean wound along his side. He gave no answer, instead just grew quiet. Hera didn't push him for it, she could guess the answer, even if she didn't like it.

Silence remained heavy in the room as Hera went back to taking care of the Jedi's injured side. Gingerly she wrapped gauze around it to help protect it from further damage.

* * *

><p>Bellow the bridge, within the cargo hold, Sabine was struggling on holding down a rather unhappy young man.<p>

"Let me go!" Exclaimed Ezra but the mandalorian held a firm grip.

"I'm sorry kid but I can't do that." Hearing steps down the ladder, Sabine looked up to see the Lasat returning. "Hey Zeb think you can get me some restraints? I can't hold him forever and I don't think he will corporate anytime soon."

The Lasat nodded and went over to the supplies and quickly grab an arm restraint. Returning to the two teens he knelt down and locked the kid's arms into place behind his back.

"Release me! You can't keep me here!" Ezra continued to struggle as they sat him up and locked the restraint into place on the floor, holding the kid in place.

"Relax kid we're only trying to help."

"Help me?" A dark laugh escaped the boy's lips causing a shiver to run down both Zeb and Sabine's spines. Something was wrong with him. This boy was no longer the same energetic kid they remembered. No he's something darker now something they could now be afraid of. "You have already helped me. You have shown me who you really are. You have shown me the truth behind your lies." The boy spoke malevolently as he glared up to the trio with his amber eyes. "I was just a tool to you guys. Something you could just use to help your cause."

"Ezra…"

The boy's full attention was now focused fully on the young mandalorian girl. His golden eyes seemed to boar into her with pure hatred.

"I bet you were so happy to finally be rid of me. It's no wonder you threw that bomb at me. You were tired of my constant flirting. Oh how it must have annoyed you. So tell me, how many fireworks did you set off? Eight? Twelve? Fifte-"

"Kid that's enough!"

Ezra snapped his head around the Lasat glaring at him, but it was evident to the kid that Zeb was just as shocked as Sabine was, even if he didn't show it as much.

"Twelve it is then." He smirked up at the purple creature. "I bet you helped her. You were probably so excited to have cabin all to yourself now, weren't you."

Getting frustrated, Zeb grabbed onto the kid's collar and glared him strait in the eye. "Snap out of it kid! This isn't you!" The Lasat growled at the boy only to be met more laughter from the boy. Zeb let go of Ezra and took a confused step back from him. Then suddenly he stopped laughing, instantly directing another sharp, icy glare at the two.

"Isn't it? I feel more like myself then I ever have. And it's all thanks to you." His voice carried a dark tone to it as he smirked towards the colorfully garbed mandalorian girl.

Sabine couldn't help feel the weight on her heart deepen. She felt like he was right. She was the one who was supposed to keep watch over him. She was supposed to keep an eye out for the kid. She should have check that he was still following her. And she should have been careful when she had thrown the bomb. It was her fault he was left behind. And it was her fault that he was this way.

"I'm sorry…" She said quietly, sadness filling her words as fell to the ground on her knees. "I'm so sorry…" She looked directly at the boy before her, her eyes were filled with so much sorrow, but she was only to be met with the same hatred filled eyes as before.

"You're sorry? Hah! A bit late for that." He said with a slight laugh as he continued to smirk at the girl and Lasat before him.

Heavy hearts weighed upon the crew. They had gotten Ezra back, but at a terrible cost…


	8. Comfort

**Geez I'n am really sorry everyone, this chapter took longer then it should have. Next time should I should be better on getting it up on a weekly basis.**

**I hope everyone likes this chapter, it was a bit difficult and writer's block was no help. :/**

**Anyway please review, cause you know I love to hear what you have to say. ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. That right belongs to Disney.**

* * *

><p>Kanan let out a long, calming breath as he attempted to meditate within the cargo bay. He focused his thoughts on the young boy, who was currently sat in a hunched over position. His head was downcast as he rested. Earlier in the day the crew had to sedate the kid do to his constant struggle to break free had nearly caused him injury.<p>

Continuing to focus on the Ezra, the Jedi reached out through the force and into the boy's mind. Just as he barely reached the edge of the kid's mind, Kanan was with a dense fog of feelings. As before there was so much anger and hatred that it seemed to shroud the boy's mind in a dark cloud.

As the Jedi slowly but steadily pushed his way through the fog of emotions, he soon found himself drawn to a halt. He couldn't go any further. Something was blocking his way, a wall of some sort. Realizing it was a mental barrier, Kanan began to look for some way around it, but with no such luck. There didn't seem to be any form of crack or crevices that would allow any form of access deeper into the kid's mind.

However before Kanan could think any further on the matter he was suddenly struck with sharp pain to his own mind, causing him to nearly lose his focus.

_'Get out of my head!' _A failure voice seemed to echo through the fog, surprising Kanan, but before he could react anymore, he was met with another sharp blow.

Quickly the Jedi withdrew from the boy's consciousness as he realized it was Ezra who the one was hurting him.

As he drew himself back to the safe confines of his own mind, Kanan let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed his aching head. Opening his turquoise eyes, Kanan was met by a two hostile golden orbs glaring straight at him.

Kanan remained where he was as he carefully inspected the now fully awake boy. The kid did not make a move but instead held his dark gaze on the man, causing unease to settle in the Jedi. Kanan looked over the boy, having only now to really get a good look at him since they had gotten him back.

Before he had noticed a few changes in the boy's features, such as his pale skin and his golden eyes, but now Kanan got a better look at Ezra what he saw made his heart sink even more. Along the edges of the boy's cheek there were faint lines and as Kanan inspected them, he realized that they were scars. Looking more carefully now, the Jedi noticed that they followed down onto the boy's neck. He could surmise that there were more along the boy's body. Kanan could only guess how Ezra acquired them, having been at the hands of the Empire for so long.

"Ezra." The Jedi spoke softly and with a caring tone as he outstretching one of his hands. Kanan attempted to place it on the boy's shoulder in a comforting manner, hoping to convey to the boy that he cared about him and not what Ezra actually thought they were like.

"Don't touch me, Jedi scum!" Ezra snapped, placing as much distain as possible behind the words. Kanan's eyes widened in shock and he retracted his hand back to his lap. Those words seemed to hurt the Jedi deep down. He never would have expected hear those words from his padawan.

"Ezra." Staring into those hateful golden eyes, Kanan couldn't help but wish electric blue would return to them. "Please… let me help you."

"Help me? No." Ezra spoke darkly while he glared down the Jedi. "You cannot help me. Nor do I want your help. I am no longer that weak, pathetic street-rat! The Inquisitor took me from that role and showed me my true power! The power I have had for so long. The Inquisitor is-"

"Ezra stop!" Kanan quickly placed his hands on the kid's shoulder and looked him dead in the eyes. "Whatever the Inquisitor has told you its not true! You were never weak, or pathetic. You ARE a strong kid. You can fight whatever he has done to you!" The Jedi squeezed tightly on the boy's shoulder as a way to reinforce that he was here for him.

Ezra just glared darkly at the man. Slowly Ezra began to speak again, his voice seeming to holding a dark edge to it. "You know nothing. You are no longer my master. The Inquisitor is my true master. He has taught me more then you ever could."

The cargo hold seemed to grow cold at the kid's word, causing the Jedi to stare in awe at the kid as he slowly remove his hands from Ezra's shoulders. Neither made a sound as one just stared at the other glaring back.

"Ezra I-"

"Enough! That name means nothing to me now! I'm not that helpless kid anymore! Now I am Wraith, being that is going to remove scum like you from the universe." The kid's voice seemed to overflow with hatred in each word.

This couldn't be right. This wasn't how they were supposed to get Ezra back. He wasn't supposed to go to the dark side. Kanan had taken in the kid as an apprentice help the kid learn the ways of the force and become a Jedi. And even give him a better chance at life. But now… now that future almost seemed impossible.

Kanan remained quiet as he watched the boy with saddened eyes. How he wished this had never happened. How he could take back all those months Ezra had been at the hands of the Empire and have things how they were before, where the kid was his mischievous self again.

The sound of lightly tapping boots on metal rungs drew Kanan out of his thoughts. Looking up, the man noticed the Twi'lek pilot making her way over to the two, a soft, worried expression shone across her emerald features.

"How is he doing?"

With a faint sigh slipped from Kanan's lips, he steadily rose to his feet and tiredly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not as well as I hoped." He said, casting his gaze down to the young man bound to the floor. It made Kanan uneasy when the kid was quiet, only having his golden eyes stare at them. That alone bothered the Jedi enough to cause the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. "So much has happened to him and I can't even get in his mind to even figure out what he has been through, let alone help him. He has mental barrios I cannot get past."

"Why don't you take a break? You haven't left his side since for a while now and you need rest. I can stay with Ezra for a while." Softly Hera spoke as she placed a hand on Kanan's shoulder.

Kanan glanced to Hera for a moment before returning his gaze back to the boy. He knew she had a point. He did need to get some rest, but he didn't want to leave Ezra. Reluctantly he gave a nod to the pilot.

"Alright, but I will be back in a couple of hours." With that, the Jedi turned away from the two and began to make his way over to the ladder.

"What a big surprise, you're leaving me behind all over again." There was a sarcastic edge to the boy's voice that seemed to send a chill in the air, causing the pilot to stare shocked and the Jedi to stop dead in his tracks. "But then again, that's what anyone would do when they were done with an old tool."

Hera stared sadly at the young boy before kneeling down beside him. "Ezra... I am sorry… We are all sorry that we couldn't get to you soon enough… But please know that, that was the past… And although you may never forgive us... Please know we will always try to be there... We will always try to get to you, to protect you. We can't imagine a future without you."

Ezra remained silent, carefully inspecting the Twi'lek woman with a wary expression, seeming to proses what she was saying. For a moment the Jedi thought that maybe she had gotten through to him but then he spoke.

"What was it you said? There was no try?" The boy gave a half smirk and a slight laugh as he glanced over to Kanan before returning his dark gaze back onto Hera. "You were never really going to come for me."

Taking a step forward, Kanan tried to make his way over to his padawan but was stopped by a look from Hera. She wanted to try and find away and help the kid. Looking to Ezra and then back to Hera, Kanan gave a slight nod before turning to make his way up the later. He knew it would be best he let her be here. She would probably be able to help the kid more than anyone else on the ship.

Reaching the top, Kanan step onto the bridge and made his way through the doors. Walking down the small, empty corridor, the Jedi made his way over to his cabin door. However a sound down the hall drew Kanan's and he looked up from the access panel to his room.

From the sound the sound of it, Zeb and chopper got into another argument, but of what Kanan could not tell. His gaze soon shifted away from sounds of small commotion that came behind the commons' door and onto another door beside it. That door led to Sabine's room and even though Kanan had been with Ezra most of the time he had known that Sabine had barely left her room.

From his spot down the hall, Kanan could catch the faint smell of paint coming from the mandalorian's room and could only guess that she was painting. Maybe it was her way of dealing with what happened with the kid? The crew had been down even more so then before they had got Ezra back. Heck they never expected to see the kid turn to the dark side.

With a sigh Kanan turned back to his cabin doors and pressed the button that allowed him entry.

* * *

><p>In the lowest most part of the ship, within the cargo hold, Hera was attempting to get through to the young boy, but was finding it rather difficult.<p>

"Ezra" As soon as Hera placed a comforting hand down upon the boy's shoulder it was shrugged off.

"Don't even think about it. A few simple words will not convince me to rejoin you." Bitterly he spoke as he glared down the woman. "I'm not going to stay in here and just be used as some tool for your pathetic cause again."

"You know that's not true." Hera spoke in a stern but tender voice as her gaze lingered on the boy. "We never used you as a tool. You were our friend and we even considered you part of the fa-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear any more of your lies!" Ezra snapped, startling the pilot. "None of you were ever my friends!"

Hera looked on at the boy with a stunned expression, though she did not look away from his dark hatred filled eyes glaring at her, instead she stared diffidently back at him.

"We were friends and I believe we still are. That's never going to change. We are going to be there for you no matter if you like it or not."

The duo stared at each other, neither speaking as diffidence filled both their eyes. Though as Hera looked closely at the boy she caught a faint glimpse of emotion in those amber eyes. It was there for such a short time, she thought she had imagined it, but she was still sure she saw it. A faint spark of happiness instead of the usual hatred in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Later that night a soft hiss seemed to break the silence of the hallway as the door to the young art's slid open. Sabine took an uneasy step out, her head downcast while her arms remained crossed over her chest.<p>

She had decided to take the chance and speak with the kid, If anything she wanted to see how he was doing and maybe see if she could possibly help him in any possible. After all it was her fault he was this way, so she had to do something to help him.

Making her way down the hall and over to the cockpit's doors, Sabine was about to press the button for them to open but was surprised to have them open before her hand was even over the panel. She found herself staring face to face with a rather tired looking Hera.

"Evening Sabine. Where are you off to?"

"Well, I wanted to check on Ezra. See how he is doing." The Twi'lek carefully looked over the young girl for a moment, she knew Sabine was blaming herself. It was to be expected, considering how they lost Ezra.

"Alright." There was a moment of hesitation before Hera had given her answer, but when she did she placed a comforting hand on Sabine's shoulder. "Just be careful. He's still not himself."

"Understood." Sabine returned her gaze back downward. Seeing this Hera added to her words.

"Though I am sure with some time and patience he will be back to his old self." Removing her hand, Hera turned to head down to her room, but not before exchanging small smiles between her and the mandalorian.

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Sabin made her way onto the cockpit and over to the ladder. Slowly she descended down to the hanger. As soon as she reached the bottom she could feel the boy's icy glare against her back.

"What? Come to throw more bombs at me?" Turning around Sabine could see a smirk across Ezra's face.

Slowly she made her way across the metallic floor of the cargo hold and over to the young male. Reaching him, she knelt down so she was eye level with him.

"No. I came to talk."


End file.
